


We could form an Attachment

by lesquatrechevrons



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesquatrechevrons/pseuds/lesquatrechevrons
Summary: A brief respite during the crush of a court presentation; just a glimpse of the Viscount Tethras and his intended, Lady Hawke, lingering in the sidelines.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	We could form an Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookish_Moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Moose/gifts).



> Drawn for the wonderful @Bookishmoose as part of the Hightown Funk Hawke x Varric challenge. They requested a tender moment as well as propose a Regency AU and they basically did /me/ a gift. Thank you!!!


End file.
